Typical Night
by Kuraihanax19
Summary: Just a little story I put together for Itachi and an OC.


**This is dedicated to my best friend and her OC Soryn. Kind of short but its sweet, enjoy :) **

-

Itachi crouched on the very top of a pole overlooking the village dressed in his Anbu gear. He held his porcelain mask in his hands, staring at it intently. He wasn't ready for this...

Itachi raced through the familiar streets with the buildings he'd grown up in. He unsheathed his katana and entered the first residence.

Itachi furrowed his brows deep in sleep, shaking his head as if to stop his dream self. 'No...not this.'

Screams echoed in his ears and he slashed at the innocent people trying to run from him. Blood shot through the room staining the paper walls.

'No! Please stop!'  
>'Itachi, why?'<p>

His clan could not be spared. It was the Hokage's orders...He wanted desperately to stop himself but his body was indifferent to his mind.

'How could you...', the body of Shisui fell before him. But he couldn't stop.

'No...just a child..', a woman tried to plea.

"No...I-", Itachi shook violently, yelling in his sleep. He thrashed his body trying to gain control.

Soryn opened her eyes widely to stop the assault, stopping to gaze sleepily around the room. She dodged a punch thrown her way and snatched the arm down. She silently applauded her reflexes.

"Itachi!", trying to wake him. She put her hand to his forehead. He was burning like a fire. 'Not Again.' she thought as she leaped from bed.

Sasuke appeared before him crying. 'Why brother...?' Itachi tried to reach to him but he disintegrated into nothing.

'I trusted you...Why did you do this us?', the little figure of Leigh stood up to him in defiance. 'Nii-chan!'

Itachi ran to her and held her arms. She screamed and pulled away in pain. His hands had set her on fire and her body engulfed in flames.

'No!', he yelled as he tried to tear through the fire. Suddenly she disappeared and he was surrounded by his village, huge flames destroying everything. He fell to his knees.

'I'm sorry...', he screamed as the flames closed in around him.

'We're better off without you instead...', the faces of his clan bore into him.

Itachi focused on the cool sensation pressing on his cheek. His body was still contorting with shudders as he tried to peel open his eyelids. The sliver of sight he managed to see was blurred by hot tears building up. He could tell she was sitting with him, wiping his face with a wet cloth, he just couldn't move. This was ritual for him, waking from the same nightmare, waiting for his body to relax again, and the one person he needed most helping him through it.

Soryn dabbed the forming sweat from Itachi's brow. She hated having to watch him go through this. She also hated how helpless she felt right now. The cause of these nightmares of course happened out of her control but she wanted somehow to go back and prevent it and ease the constant wave of guilt he carried around with him. He did so much to amend for his wrongs that it seemed to consume him. Everything he did was for his younger siblings, trying to atone for what he took away from them. She felt guilt pulse through her as well. Maybe if she hadn't left...No, she couldn't have stopped anything from happening...could she? A muffled noise drew her attention back to him. He whimpered.

"Soryn...", he whispered, his voice hoarse. She continued to dab at his pale skin and shushed him.

"I'm here, 'tachi.", she felt his body relax slightly. His breathing had almost returned to normal. She laid down beside him again and placed her forehead on his shoulder. He tilted his head slowly to meet hers.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered against her hair. Soryn looked up and clenched her hands around his arm.

"Don't be...You can't control it. I just wish I could help you more...", this earned her a small rare smile from the Uchiha.

"You do more than you realize...", his body let out another shudder, though they were dying down. Soryn sighed deeply still feeling guilty. Itachi turned his body to face her own and she wrapped her arms around him. His arms tightened and he tensed again.

"It's alright," she cooed.

"Don't leave me...,", he breathed. After all he had been through she still stayed with him, accepted him. Soryn brought her lips to his, brushing them gently.

"I haven't yet and I don't plan to...", she looked at him with promise. She could only truly love one person and she was certain it was this man.

"I love you...," he whispered bringing his forehead to hers.

"I know." She gave a soft smile in return.


End file.
